koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors All-Stars
Musou ☆ Stars (無双☆スターズ) is a crossover Warriors game that features several IPs owned by Koei and its subsidiaries and one of the projects that celebrates Omega Force's twentieth anniversary. The game was originally going to be another Warriors Orochi game, but the developers decided to create something different to "evolve" the Warriors brand. The general concept is to present "a hero battle starring all the protagonists", so the majority of the playable roster are characters who are fan favorites or starring in one of the company's latest IPs. Masaki Furusawa is the producer. The Treasure Box edition includes a visual book, an original soundtrack, two scroll wall posters, and a postcard calendar. Buy the game new to receive downloadable serial codes for Wang Yuanji's Kasumi costume and an early Opoona unlock. Reserve the game from Gamecity or Amazon to receive a code for Arima in Yukimura's costume. Plot The story takes place in an alternate world that relies on a miraculous spring to sustain itself. The King, who could control the spring's powers, suddenly perished, leaving the world in turmoil. The Queen tasked her daughter with summoning otherworldly heroes to save their land, but the attempted summoning errs and scatters the heroes to different areas of their world. Other members of the royal family rise to claim the throne and divide the heroes into three warring factions. Gameplay The player can form teams of five. One character acts as the leader while the others provide support. Each character has a "Hero Skill", a special ability that they use for when they act as support. They have cooldown if used, so a single character cannot be used consecutively. Hero Skills are divided into three types: healing, support, or offensive. Every character has a fluctuating "Brave" rating for each stage, which can further strengthen their attack and defense power. Brave can be boosted by defeating enemies and completing sub-missions. When Brave is high, characters can use their "Awakened Skill", a stronger Hero Skill, and gain the ability to start "Hero Combos" with other members of their party. Brave can help with the harder parts of a map, but it is not a mandatory requirement for proceeding through stages. Characters can additionally perform "Combined Skill", a specific crossover attack with another character from another IP. Each duo has their own attack and passive effect unique to them. "Musou Fever" involves every party member in a festive Musou limited timed sequence. After the leader starts the sequence with their attack, their support characters will cheer for them as the timer ticks down. In between each character switch, support characters will apply a secondary effect like boosting the leader's strength or increasing the time on the Fever Timer. The sequence ends with all five characters performing the finisher. Character quotes change depending on their bond levels with one another. The higher their bond, the stronger their Musou Fever. Stages contain bases, and are divided into five types: #'Standard' - if captured, this base will drop orbs. Collect these orbs to remove the cooldown for Hero Skills. #'Restorative' - stores healing items. #'Treasure' - grants additional bonus rewards after the player wins the battle. #'Attack' - shoots arrows at the opposition. #'Defense' - boosts the durability of nearby bases and base soldiers. Character attributes can be further altered through "Bushou Cards" that can be collected by defeating generals in battles or completing sub-missions. These cards can grant elemental buffs, alter a character's base stats, and so on. Cards come with different rankings of rarity; cards can be sold or altered by visiting the Refinery within the Holy Castle, which acts as the player's main hub on the world map screen. Gold and materials collected from battles are needed for alterations; cards can be sold for gold or disassembled for materials. The rarest Busho Cards have special conditions for unlocking and cannot be altered. The Holy Castle is also the place to enjoy various out-of-battle character interactions. The player can wander the castle confines with whoever they have selected as their leader. It can be accessed at any point in the story. Special character conversations often involve groups of characters and have a limited time to initiate before they expire. They include multi-choice answers for the player to select. Like the Neoromance series, it's advised to select a favorable answer to further boost character affinity ratings. If character affinities reach their highest level, the player will be rewarded with a unique hot springs bathing scene. Other gameplay traits include: *To contrast the Warriors Orochi series, all characters share the same button inputs for their movesets. *Stages, environments, and enemies will be based on the varying IPs of the playable cast. *Music selection for battles is present for certain stages. Modes Story Mode Characters are automatically assigned based on their IP to one of the three factions: Tamaki, Setsuna, or Shiki. The available scenarios change depending on the player's starting faction. After the introduction cinematic, the player can select their next course of action through the world map screen. Battles, items, and information events are all marked. Information events are required to unlock further events for their faction's story. The player is free to collect materials and items or proceed with the story at their leisure. As the player proceeds through their faction's main story, they can unlock additional playable characters by completing "Hero Battles." However, there are instances where recruiting a particular character at a certain part of the main story will restrict conditions for obtaining a specific ending. The other watershed events are "Key Battles"; completing these events will close off a story branch in favor of another. These battles can be unlocked or missed altogether, depending on the selected route, the player's available party members, or specific key items. Hero Battle and Key Battle conditions may also fail to trigger if a specific character is not made the leader of a party. Clearing one type of battle over another may cause the unselected battle to disappear for the rest of the playthrough. Repeated playthoughs are encouraged since it is impossible to see every possible ending in a single playthrough. Fifteen different endings can be unlocked. Gallery Collects earned movies and character dialogue. Encyclopedia Explains terminology from various continuities. More terms are unlocked from character events. Download Downloadable content is so far costumes. Furusawa has stated consideration for a future multiplayer themed update. Characters *Tamaki *Shiki *Setsuna *Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors) *Wang Yuanji (Dynasty Warriors) *Zhou Cang (Dynasty Warriors) *Lu Bu (Dynasty Warriors) *Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Warriors) *Mitsunari Ishida (Samurai Warriors) *Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors) *Ōka (Toukiden) *Horō (Toukiden) *Tokitsugu (Toukiden) *Opoona (Opoona) *Nobunyaga Oda (Samurai Cats) *Hajime Arima (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de) *Darius (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de) *William Adams (Nioh) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) *Ayane (Ninja Gaiden) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Marie Rose (Dead or Alive) *Honoka (Dead or Alive) *Millennia (Deception) *Laegrinna (Deception) *Rio Tachibana (Rio) *Sophie Neuenmuller (Atelier) *Plachta (Atelier) *Arnice (Nights of Azure) *Christophorus (Nights of Azure) Related Media Famitsu held a poll for fans to make character requests until October 14, 2016. Up to five characters will be considered for inclusion; they will appear as downloadable characters with their own stories and endings. Four fans who retweeted their favorite character(s) during the game's Twitter campaigns won autographed cards from the voice actors. The most popular scene voted by fans was made fully available for early online viewing, while second and fifth place scenes were compiled into a single video. Furusawa was a guest for the Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gentou Rondo live stream to celebrate that game's release; he promoted Musou ☆ Stars's hot springs fanservice using a placard that features the male cast. A video demonstration of the game was streamed live on January 26, 2017. The second live demonstration happened February 24, 2017. The third live demonstration is scheduled for March 10, 2017. Omega Force's twentieth anniversary has the original characters for this game star for March in their 2017 online calendar. Allusions *The soundtrack contains many re-arranged musical motifs that originated from their previous IPs. **''Dynasty Warriors'' - Arena, Welcome to China, Sacred Ground, Lu Bu's Theme **''Samurai Warriors'' - Ōsaka Castle, Okehazama, City of Flowers **''Toukiden'' - Melodies of Nakatsukuni **''Opoona'' - **''Samurai Cats'' - Neko Bushou Sengoku Emaki **''Haruka'' - Kokuchou **''Nioh'' - **''Ninja Gaiden'' - Ryu's Determination **''Dead or Alive'' - Hitohira, Tropical Beat **''Deception'' - To The End of Deception **''Rio'' - Jackpot **''Atelier'' - Yattemiyou! **''Nights of Azure'' - Lady Crimson External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist *PlayStation Japan Blog posts *PS4 presents "GO! GO! LINEUP! RAKUGO!" feat. banvox + Ichinosuke Shumputei Category:Games